Ego
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Cada vez que tienes una oportunidad en tu vida, te la quitas con cualquier tontería. Por miedo. Por egoísmo.


_M. Algo. No soy buena para esto, por eso quise torturarme. Pero tuve que poner "contenido". Fue inevitable. M. Algo. Digo algo, porque, bueno, no es tan M, no llega al punto M (?), digo, al MUY M... EL M no es lo mío_

_Yo ni sabía que Wilson le diría a House que se fuera, pero al otro día de escribir este fic, me enteré por spoiler y me quedé plop._

_Esto lo escribí por desafiarme. Luego pensé en agregarlo a otro fic que estoy confeccionando (pero que avanza poco), para que estuviera en un contexto, porque me carga el M sin contexto (ok, no del todo, a veces me dan ganas de leer cosas de fácil felicidad, pero prefiero las historias complejas, me dejan feliz por más días xD). Finalmente, lo subí solo, porque si lo sumo a ese fic, no lo subiré nunca xD y porque, creo que no está tan terrible para subirse sólo._

_No olvidar el **concurso de fics Huddy** :)_

* * *

Wilson lo había echado y su único salvaguardo era su antiguo santuario.

House posó su bastón sobre la mesita empolvada de su casa. Miró las telas de araña formadas y la cantidad de ácaros que debían de haber sobre sus cosas. Mientras inspeccionaba cada rincón, escuchó el motor de un auto apagarse fuera de su hogar y unos tacones resonar luego. La puerta, que él había dejado junta, dio permiso al intruso para introducirse a su morada, mientras él no hacía más que observar su entorno. Escuchó el crujir de la puerta.

—Siento no tocar. Pero necesitaba asegurarme de que no te estuvieras dando un festín de vicodín.

House cerró los ojos y aguantó el aire. Suspiró y se volteó para pillarse con Cuddy ataviada en un abrigo invernal, botas, bufanda y gorro.

—Eso es antiorgásmico.

—No se me ocurrió una mejor entrada —se disculpó ella.

—Si Wilson te ha enviado… —comenzó a decir él, quitándose la bufanda y el abrigo, posándolos sobre el sofá, al que le estaba quitando la sábana que lo protegía.

—Vine por mi cuenta —confesó.

House la miró fijamente.

—Estoy preocupada por ti. Hasta a mí me fastidia. Así que decidí venir a averiguar por mí misma qué es aquello que me hizo venir hasta acá.

House la observó un momento más, pasmado. Frunció sus labios para suspirar.

—Ponte cómoda.

Cuddy se quitó el gorro y la bufanda y los dejó en el mismo lugar que él.

—¿Te importa si reviso? —inquirió ella.

House comenzó a fastidiarse, pero se controló.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió lacónicamente y se fue a descubrir su piano para tocarlo.

Mientras las notas que House articulaba con sus dedos correspondían al tema principal de _Ladies in Lavender, _una composiciónde_ Nigel Hess_, Cuddy comenzó a registrar la casa, empezando por el piano. Cada vez que Cuddy posaba uno de sus dedos sobre éste, House la miraba con apatía infinita. Ella no correspondía a su mirada sin embargo. Cuando notó que aquel lugar estaba limpio, excepto por las partes donde se habría ganado martillazos, continuó la búsqueda por los otros rincones cercanos: el living, el comedor, la cocina. Él cambió de sonata a _Moonlight _de Beethoven, para cuando Cuddy ya había entrado en calor y se quitaba el abrigo, dejando al descubierto su escotada blusa negra y su ajustada falda gris.

Ella se alejó hacia el clóset del pasillo y la habitación. House sentía una molestia en el estómago ante aquella intromisión en su vida, pero la había autorizado en cierto modo. Siguió tocando, mientras Cuddy seguía registrando. Finalmente llegó al baño, y House se enteró por el ruido del agua largarse: había encontrado su pequeño arsenal y se había deshecho de él. Y él se sentía deshecho. La nota desafinada lo demostró. Un golpe prepotente a la madera lo ocultó.

Cuddy se apareció ante él, rápidamente, algo asustada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada. Una nota que me salió mal —mintió él.

Cuddy se acercó lentamente a él, hasta quedar a su lado.

—Yo creo que más bien fue el motivo por el cual te salió esa nota desafinada.

Ella lo miraba fijamente. House respingó y luego la miró a los ojos.

—Tienes razón. Pero haremos cuenta que fue la nota.

Cuddy se mordió el labio.

—Tendrás que practicar más entonces.

House asintió bajando la mirada.

Se concentró un largo momento de sordo silencio.

Cuddy tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar:

—Creo que ya te puedo dejar solo.

—El bebé ya creció —levantó la mirada hasta su rostro al decir esto.

—Espero —susurró Cuddy.

House se puso de pie y se acercó a ella lo que más pudo: hasta que ella dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él.

—No te vayas —pidió él.

—No quiero irme —confesó ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos ante sus confesiones, sumidos en un eterno silencio, inmersos en sus pensamientos, leyéndose a través de sus ojos azules.

—Me iré —dijo Cuddy, cortando el momento, bajando la mirada e intentando avanzar, torpemente, hacia sus cosas.

—No —gritó House, cogiéndola por un brazo.

Cuddy lo miró molesta y se soltó.

—Tú sabes qué hay en mí. Yo no sé que hay en ti, no estoy segura. Podrías mostrármelo —acusó la decana.

—Este no es el lugar apropiado —balbuceó.

—Sólo buscas excusas —espetó Cuddy, acercándose a sus cosas para vestirse con ellas de vuelta. —Eso es lo que eres House, una máquina de excusas. Cada vez que tienes una oportunidad en tu vida, te la quitas con cualquier tontería, porque no quieres ser feliz, porque temes involucrarte y que todo acabe mal. No quieres, ni siquiera, intentar nada, para no sentirte más herido de lo que ya estás.

La mirada del nefrólogo brilló de estupefacción.

—¿Segura que no estás segura de lo que hay en mí?

Cuddy se acomodó el gorro y cuando bajó los brazos, lo miró.

—Estoy segura de eso.

Suspiró y se encaminó a la puerta.

House la veía alejarse, con la desesperación pintada en sus grandes ojos azules, que titilaban como sólo lo habían hecho un par de veces. Al verla cogiendo la manija de la puerta, sintió sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, sus propias palpitaciones lo dejaban sordo y en su esófago una bola aplastaba sus cuerdas vocales, hasta que su faringe escupió, torpemente, unas palabras, que él conoció sólo al pronunciarlas:

—T- Te quiero —tartamudeó.

Cuddy se volteó, con la mano en la perilla.

—Tu oportunidad pasó House. Tenías ventaja y la desaprovechaste.

—Tú también me quieres. ¡Tú me amas! Me amas ¿y vas a torturarte por castigarme?

Cuddy bufó y lo observó molesta.

—¿Ves que llevabas ventaja? —hizo notar con los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sinceramente, acercándose a ella.

—Hoy ya no —destacó, con la cabeza vencida apoyada en la puerta. House la miró desolado. —Tú y yo no funcionamos. No es una ecuación válida.

—Vaya. ¿Cuándo fue el día que dejamos de ser seres con sentimientos? —cuestionó House, como si se tratara de una pregunta filosófica.

Cuddy se rió groseramente. House la miró sentido.

—¿En serio te he lastimado tanto? —quiso saber él.

Cuddy olvidó su posición recargada en la puerta, para sostenerse en ambos pies, tensa.

Se miraron un largo rato, hasta que ella quitó la atribulada mirada del campo visual, para girarse e irse.

—¿Quién está buscando excusas ahora? —increpó él, saliendo un paso de su casa.

Ella se detuvo y se giró sobre su cintura, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No quiero herirte. Esa es mi excusa.

—¿Qué? —soltó House, impresionado. —Yo soy el que teme herirte. Tú me temes. Tú temes que yo te hiera.

—Dame un beso —terció Cuddy, provocando la perplejidad de House.

Sin embargo, él no quiso discutir, tenía una oportunidad en sus manos y si algo había escuchado, debía acatar. Así que sólo se aproximó, la cogió por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los suyos, para saborearla en un beso profundo de disculpa y miedo. De entendimiento.

Se separaron luego, y House la condujo hasta el interior de su casa. Cerró la puerta y caminó con ella de la mano hasta el sillón despejado, donde cada uno se sentó sobre un cojín.

—Creo que este es un buen lugar —señaló él.

Cuddy sonrió tímidamente. Se acomodó en su regazo.

—Este es un buen lugar —aceptó, con la cabeza afirmada en los muslos de House.

House, con cierto temor, llevó su mano hasta el cabello de ella, para acariciar su nuca.

—Esto no tiene sentido —dijo él.

Cuddy se irguió y confundió su cielo en el mar de él.

—No. No lo tiene —condescendió, algo despeinada al caérsele el gorro.

Quedaron tan frente a frente, que fue imposible evitar lo predecible.

Se fundieron en un beso largo y apasionado, que los llevó a arrebatarse de las prendas que los cubrían y que sólo aumentaban el calor que sentían.

El abrigo, la bufanda, las zapatillas, las botas, todo fue cayendo. La blusa, la camisa, los pantalones, volaron a cubrir los muebles que habían sido descubiertos en la búsqueda que cometió Cuddy. La falda, las panty, las calcetas, se enredaron bajo el sillón.

La lengua de House ya iba jugando en el vientre de Cuddy, tentando a su ombligo, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de levantar el sostén que le incomodaba para sentir sus pechos, que apretaba al ritmo que le dictaban los latidos del corazón encerrado tras ellos. Ella se estremecía entre su cuerpo, al tiempo que hacía lo posible por quitarle la camiseta. Consiguiéndolo, lo empujó suavemente con sus rodillas, para quitarse el sostén ella misma, ya que la estaba lastimando. Él encontró en sus muslos un lugar para seguir su travesía y no enfriarse.

A penas alcanzó a quitar su corpiño, para cuando House abordó su clítoris y un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios; sus mejillas ya no estaban sonrosadas sólo del calor, sino, también, de cierta vergüenza. Pudo sentir la sonrisa esbozada en los labios de House que besaban su entrepierna y, divertida, le dio un manotazo en la nuca por aquello.

—Lo siento —musitó House, sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca.

Cuddy se dejó caer por el sillón hasta quedar hincada frente a él. Lo sujetó por la espalda con una mano, a la vez que la otra se introducía en sus calzoncillos.

—Me ahorraste el trabajo aquí abajo.

—Créeme que es proporcional al tamaño de tu escote.

Cuddy sonrió y bajó la ropa interior de House hasta que su miembro quedó libre. Descendió rodando su boca por sus hombros, por su pecho; por su abdomen, hasta besar su escroto. House comenzó a respirar más agitado a medida que ella lamía e introducía en su boca su pene. El placer se escapaba por sus labios y luego, la agonía cuando Cuddy decidió no seguir con aquel trabajo. La miró hacia abajo con cierta súplica, pero ella lo ignoró, efectuando el recorrido de vuelta por su torso hasta su boca, a la cual tentó con pequeños besos para levantarse y subir al sofá. Y sentarse al tiempo que ella le desprendía por completo de su ropa íntima.

Se puso de rodillas sobre él, de modo que sus pechos quedaron a la altura de su cara. House acariciaba y torturaba aquel trozo de su anatomía, que tanto le gustaba, hasta introducir uno de sus pezones en su boca y comenzar a succionar y lamer. Así sus manos pudieron viajar al lugar que por excelencia tenía su número uno: su trasero. Lo frotaba con tal ahínco que acabó pegando sus anchas caderas a su pecho. Escondió su nariz entre sus pechos, mientras retiraba su tanga, ella ayudándole al levantar una pierna y otra, cada una a su tiempo. La pegó más a sí, para conducirla a través del camino que formaba su curva, hasta el sitio que la llevaría al éxtasis. Al lugar donde la penetraría y se volvería loco.

Entre que sus manos y sus bocas no se decidían por qué lugar abarcar, sus caderas sabían perfectamente qué hacer, moviéndose a veces a ritmo continuo; a veces, desenfrenado; a veces, calmado, en medio de gemidos, que sólo provocaban que quisieran no terminar jamás.

Cuddy se giró, quedando de espaldas a House. Él podía sentir sus nalgas chocar con su bajo abdomen y su espalda curva sobre él, que le permitía abrazarla por los pechos y besarla al mismo tiempo. Le encantaba.

No tiene la noción desde cuando, pero ahora ella estaba boca abajo, con el trasero respingado, y, él, cogiéndole las caderas para continuar en su letargo entre suspiros y gemidos que llenaban el ambiente, como el piano que tocaba melodías mientras ella indagaba en su santuario, como ahora él penetraba el suyo.

* * *

El reloj marcaba una hora en la que volver al hospital sería infructífero. Cuddy insistía en que debía regresar a acabar su trabajo, pero House le rebatía diciendo que él tenía un paciente que se moría y eso era peor, a lo que ella respondía con un manotazo. Hablaban muy tranquilos, sin vestirse aún, ella abrazada a sus piernas sobre el sofá y él echado, muy relajado, de piernas abiertas.

—¡Tápate! —regañó ella, risueña, poniéndole un cojín sobre su entrepierna.

—Ahora te vino el pudor.

Al hacer esto, Cuddy observó la pierna cicatrizada de House.

—Tu pierna… —susurró preocupada.

House la miró desinteresado, pero con ese brillo especial, titilando en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes. Ahora la pierna que más me duele es la más larga —y le guiñó un ojo.

Cuddy sonrió agraciada, pero agarró el cojín que había usado para cubrirlo, para lanzárselo por la cabeza.

—¡Hey! —rió él, atajando el almohadón. —Hablo en serio. No me duele la pierna… por la que estás preocupada.

La mujer mantenía su rictus, pero, poco a poco, se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer y transformarse en preocupación. House lo notó.

—¿Comenzaste a pensar? —consultó el médico.

—Es que… —trataba de justificarse ella. —¿Qué significa esto? —y clavó una mirada de azul trémulo.

—¿Necesita explicación?

Cuddy bajó la mirada, acongojada.

Al verla así, House llevó su mano de su rodilla, a la mano que, por el entrelace delante de sus piernas, ella tenía más cerca. Electricidad viajó por la sangre de Cuddy, lo cual le obligó a elevar la sonrosada cara a él. Se quedaron mirando largo rato.

De pronto, como despertando de un trance, Cuddy se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. A su vez, hablaba:

—Lucas la merece —sentenció.

House la observaba impresionado. Su mandíbula caía y sus ojos se desorbitaban.

—¡Pero no la necesita! —alegó. Al ver que Cuddy lo ignoraba, continuó: —¿Quieres matarlo? ¡Ni tú lo recordaste! ¿Qué significa? Cuddy, solo es culpa. No necesita saberlo.

—Necesito decírselo. No puedo mentirle.

—Eso es diferente. Eso es egoísmo.

—¿Y si se entera por otra persona? —preguntó desesperada.

—Solo tú y yo lo sabemos; y yo no le diré nada. A menos que tú hables, no lo sabrá.

Cuddy terminó de acomodarse el abrigo antes de mirarlo, con los ojos aguados.

—Si fuéramos pareja, ¿no querrías saber?

House abrió la boca. No pudo responder.

—Eso es egoísmo —terció ella el silencio.

Tomó su bufanda y su gorro y salió de la casa, sin mediar despedida.

House dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y su mirada en la almohada sobre sus piernas. El egoísmo había hecho muchas cosas, buenas y malas; bueno, unirlos; malo, separarlos… No. Malo, realmente, era el regreso del dolor en el muslo, hace años, herido. Malo era que, por culpa de Cuddy, ahora, no tenía cómo menguarlo.


End file.
